


How About Some Sea Salt Ice Cream?

by ghosthyde



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthyde/pseuds/ghosthyde





	How About Some Sea Salt Ice Cream?

It was early in the morning when they woke up. The sun was just starting to filter through the blinds that covered the window of their bedroom, and one of the two started to stir quietly.

With a soft yawn, the smaller of the two males sat up and stretched before rubbing his sleepy eyes and looking around, only to find his partner still fast asleep. Max was content, to say the least. He was happy living with his partner and their friends on his partner’s home world, and it was nice to travel once in awhile. Max looked down at his sleeping partner once more before he got up out of bed to head to the kitchen and make coffee, yawning more.

The day before had been exhausting for the two of them, and not just for them, but their friends as well. They had celebrated coming back home after a long year of separation from home the day before, and if he was being honest, Max was still emotionally drained from it all. He couldn’t wait to curl back up in bed with a book and a cup of coffee, like he did in the mornings to wake up every day.

 

It wasn’t until a few hours later that the other had gotten out of bed.

“Max?” He called out, unsure of where the smaller male had run off to, but he wasn’t too concerned. Isa knew Max could handle things just fine on his own, and so he went to make himself a cup of tea.

It didn’t take too long for Max to return into the house, and with a quiet hum, he walked to the kitchen, a book in his hand.

Isa perked up ever so slightly when his companion had returned, said a soft “hello” in greeting, and went to the couch to sit down. Max quietly followed with his book and his coffee, and curled up next to Isa with a soft purr as he got comfortable. Today was going to be a good, relaxing day.   
  
  


It was the middle of the day when Max and Isa got up from their comfortable spot on the couch, and the door slammed open.

The tall red-head stepped into the house, a huge grin on his face as he walked over to the two.  
“Oh, you’re in a good mood, Lea,” Max hummed, smiling a little back to the tallest of the three. He ran his hand through his shaggy black hair before rubbing his hands a little to warm up, humming to himself as he rocked back and forth on his heels ever so slightly.

“I was thinking we could go get some ice cream over in Twilight Town and hang out at the Clock Tower,” Lea spoke, a little louder than he usually did, and his grin only grew.


End file.
